The Enigma of Our Fate
by IInkblott
Summary: AU where demons rule the surface and unknowingly have the humans rule the sky. Humans have been thought to be mythological creatures, so when Ghirahim discovers that a human fell from the sky, he immediately searches for it. What he doesn't know is that this human is about to change everything he knows. Yaoi in later chapters. Don't like don't read. Ghiralink Violence later slash
1. Chapter 1

_This is going to be a fluffy sort of fic but it will have its fair share of conflict and what not. _

_**UPDATE: CURRENTLY REWRITING**_

**CHAPTER 1 – Ghirahim POV**

Gentle. The word describes the breeze so well. The breeze brushes the tall grass, pulling it only to release it. The scenery is truly a sight. On one side of the Faron Woods is home to a large meadow. The temperate forest was a truly a thing to behold during the spring. The trees are dark, and they stand tall and proud carrying all sorts of fruit. Flowers sprout in patches and color the forest nicely along with the birds. Weeds and grass tangle each other in the fertile soil, looking as if they are fighting for the ground. Large mushrooms litter the area. A fresh scent carrying fragrances of the dry grass and sweet flowers lingered. It is a shame I cannot stay and enjoy the environment.

About an hour or so ago, I was speaking with one of the council members and there was a robbing of a supposed significant book that was ancient, yet illegible. Apparently it fell from the sky, which would explain why it was so tattered, or perhaps time caught up with it. Being a Demon Lord and such I took it upon myself to visit the site, the town was quite close to the council house after all. Master is currently running errands in the southern regions so I have to put up with these sorts of things. The witnesses had described the thief as a hooded demon with large black horns. Such demon was caught shortly afterwards and is being taken or interrogation to discover the motive and such. Once I was about to take my leave, one of my servants ran up to me, panting. Weariness and exhaustion was easily seen and I was quite surprised with the display while his red hair stuck on his pale blue skin.

"M-my liege! Sir! Ah! A human… Detected! In…. Faron Woods! A human was detected in Faron Woods! His presence was just detected!" he panted.

"A human! Was it killed? Did you capture it?!" I answered back immeadiately.

"N-no, m'lord… a thousand pardons," He mumbled.

"Useless! I'll do it myself!" I shouted angrily. I summoned my thin onyx blade and slammed the hilt of the sword on his face, making him howl with pain and cover his face.

"Which way did the human go!?" I snapped. He pointed southeast, still covering his face. I quickly teleported toward the direction.

'A human! A **human**! On the surface!? How can this be!?' I thought, my mind racing. Humans were thought just to be a mythological beings; much like nymphs or dragons. However descriptions of humans were vague. They were described as demon-like in appearance, however, with no horns or tails and such. Humans were also thought to be in different shades of tan. In addition, they are just as intelligent, but can still be overpowered by a demon.

This was all racing in my mind as I reappeared beside the woods. I cleared my head of thoughts to focus on sensing the human's aura. Just a bit up north… I dashed toward the direction. This event was so significant because other demons often kill anything they feel is valuable or scarce. Master would certainly be pleased with the discovery if I displayed it to him. He would certainly reward me! The thought made me sprint even faster.

I suddenly stopped. There was soft music in the air… a harp by the sound of it. Could the human be playing a harp? The source of the aura was only but a few meters away. The human was just a few meters away. I scanned the area with no luck. I teleported onto a tree branch to get a better view, crouching down in order to not be sighted so easily. The tree leaves were a thick crimson so my cape would help camouflage myself. I spotted movement in the corner of me eye. I clutched my sword tighter. My head snapped towards the direction. And there sitting on the grass, strumming a golden lyre, eyes closed, was a beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 Ghirahim POV**

His face was a perfectly pale shade. His eyelashes were long and thick. His hair was thick, a dirty blonde, brown overlapping the blonde attractively, the bangs pushed to the side. He wore a green tunic with chainmail underneath, brown boots, gauntlets, and a strange shaped green hat. He just sat there crossed-legged, leaning on a tree, strumming his harp as if there wasn't a care in the world. The song he played was soft, gentle, just like the breeze. With each strum of the strings a lovely sound emitted from the lyre. His looks practically challenged my own.

I wanted to approach him. All other thoughts erased, I snapped my fingers, dismissing my blade. I gracefully landed on the ground when I jumped from the tree branch. I approached the human with stealth, avoiding the making of any sudden noises. When I just a few feet away his eyes slowly opened and met my own gaze.

His eyes were like azure crystals. The shone brightly like the sky, but filled with alarm and surprise. He gasped and scrambled to his feet. The youth attempted to back up but the tree he had leaned on prevented him from doing so. He looked at his harp which was left on the grass and then back to me. He appeared to be quite short compared me. His eyes were shaking a bit and he started to inch away.

"Wait just a moment..." I began, straightening my posture.

The youth stopped moving but continued to look at me, still apparently nervous.

"I'm forgetting my manners… I am Demon Lord Ghirahim, the lord of this realm," he flinched at this, "But you may call me Ghirahim. I'm not fussy. And you are…?"

The youth seemed a bit more relaxed, for he loosened his tense shoulders. He stayed quiet for a bit and looked away.

"…My name is Link," he responded. Even his voice was attractive, soft like the music he played. I took one step closer, bowing slightly extending one of my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Link." He stared at my gloved hand with those lovely blue eyes of his for a bit before he placed his own hand on my palm. I locked eyes with him and gently kissed his the back of his hand. Surprised at the action, Link's face flushed a light pink and looked at the ground. I chuckled at the display releasing his hand and stood up. He looked back up at me.

"W-would you mind telling me where I am?" Link asked.

"Not at all. You are currently on the surface. Assuming you are not from here where do you hail from, Link."

He looked up at me with hesitation before he said "Skyloft."

"Skyloft…" I repeated. I looked up to the clouds at the now evening. Now I remember. The humans were said to have lived once on the surface, ruling the land. Once the demon age began, the humans fled to the sky using large birds called loftwings. To a place they declared Skyloft and stayed there ever since. The legends were true…? I realized I was lost in thoughts and looked back at Link.

"Woul-" I started before being interrupted by Link yelping and running off.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted. He glanced back at me after grabbing his harp and beginning to run again. I dashed after him for about a second before catching up to him. I snatched his arm. He yelped in surprise at my grip before stumbling onto me. His back against my chest he looked frantic.

"Where do you think you are going!?" I snapped, now angry. Did this human really think he can get away? I tightened my grip on his arm.

"They're after me! I have to go!" He whimpered.

"Who?" I asked, confused. I looked around to see two demons holding weapons.

"M-M'lord! You caught the human! C-congratulations!" A fat bald demon laughed happily. His large horns got caught on the branches when he stepped forward. Shaking them off, he hurried towards Link. The other demon that looked much younger than the other followed the other.

Link began to struggle but only succeeding on getting back on his feet instead if leaning on my chest. He looked at me as if pleading for help. He suddenly yelped with pain and my gaze snapped toward the demons. The younger one watched me with fear evident in his eyes standing where he was. I hardly acknowledged him.

"Link w-"

"If you don't mind me askin', what do yo-" The demon continued. That was twice I have been interrupted and he did not even bow. I suppose the glare I shot at the pudgey commoner was a tad bit intense, for he widdened his eyes and backed up.

"M'sorry m'lord. I'll leave if you wish me to," He apologized.

"That would be best." He eyed Link for a bit before rushing off. Once he was gone from sight Link whimpered.

"You're hurting me…" Link whimpered. I released his arm.

"My apologies, Link. You mentioned that they were 'after you'?" I asked.

"Yes… They saw me and began to chase me. I guess I thought they were hunting me down and I ran and thought I was safe, but I guess they found me again…" He mumbled. I shook my head.

"It isn't safe out here for you," I stated while looking him in the eye. He nodded his head and looked away. Peasants are known to hunt and rare creatures to rip them apart and sell the parts. One would think that when something scarce is found that you would leave it be instead of killing it. That's when a perfect idea formed in my head. "Link… because of the circumstances, I think it would be best if you stayed at my manor for now. You don't have anywhere else to go do you?"

His eyes widened with the suggestion but he shook his head at the question. So his arrival wasn't planned…

"It's a lovely manor. Being the Demon Lord and all it is only natural for my home to be luxurious. Take my hand, I'll take you there." I raised a hand for him to take. Link looked at me nervously. He bit his lip but placed his hand on mine. This is child was awfully trustworthy. It almost annoyed me but the naivety of it all was rather cute. He blushed furiously and with a chuckle I snapped my fingers, teleporting us to my mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank everybody and your kind words. You are my motivation and I would not be doing this without you._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 3 Link POV**

I was nervous. But I would never admit this to anyone down here. I was especially nervous with this so called demon lord. He raised that hand that I was not holding onto.

With a snap of his fingers, the world seemed to blow away like a fierce wind. Everything that was once my surroundings were twisting and intertwining with each other like the tornados from my home. I clutched Ghirahim's hand tighter, for fear of being lost in the twister. In a matter of seconds, a new environment was revealed.

Ghirahim let go of my hand and made a dramatically raised his arms to show off his home.

"Welcome to my home, Link. I do hope you find it as lovely as I do."

We were in, what seemed like, the main lobby of a mansion. The walls were tall and decorated with paintings, weapons and luxurious windows lined with crimson curtains. Golden pillars with diamonds inlaid stood proudly by the large gilded walls. Gold and crimson seemed to be the theme. A great mural was painted on the ceiling which housed a golden elaborate design I could never even imagine. Varieties of demons with horns or tails dressed in all different kinds of attire rushed this way or that. What looked like guards holding spears or axes lined the walls. The sound of different voices and chatting soon turn to murmurs which filled the air as soon as they took notice of our presence. At the sight of Ghirahim they bowed and greeted him with a 'my liege.' My jaw dropped at the scenery, but quickly clamped shut of the sound of the demon lord's voice.

"Come along now. I'll show you to the guest room," he smiled. He then took off and made sure I was close behind.

I nodded and followed. Demons who we passed by greeted Ghirahim but looked at me wide eyed. I ignored them and took the time being led through confusing hallways to think. I have to admit that this was a bit reassuring. Not really knowing what 'this', myself. I kinda expected Ghirahim to be some other crazy demon who wanted to chop me up and sell my parts. I don't really know why I trusted him when I did. I guess because he seemed kinder than anyone else. At least he didn't try to kill me. He spoke in a sophisticated way; I thought he was trying to lure me with that. I didn't have much of a choice though. I knew no one down here. Everyone I had seen just seemed dangerous and not to be trusted. Except Ghirahim.

He was kind towards me and he was easy on the eyes as well. I suppose that's why I trusted him. Now that I think about him he was quite attractive. His appearance and was exotic with his pale complexion and purple shadows under his eyes. His clothing was a bit outlandish, even compared to the other demons. But I guess it's normal to anybody else here. He spoke kindly and gracefully towards me. I wondered why. He seemed hostile toward everyone else. He even bashed someone with the hilt of his sword when he poked me with his weapon! He treated the other like he was nothing. Then again he was a demon lord so everyone else was his underlings… but still… He was still much nicer towards me. Did he care about me? Why would he do that? I then remembered when he kissed my hand. Twice even! I blushed slightly and moved a bit more quickly through the hallways, but then slowed down as I got closer to Ghirahim.

I have no clue why Ghirahim did that. And I let him too! Well it wasn't like I could swat him away. Did he like me? More than a guest I mean? It would explain his hospitality.

"Here it is! I picked out one of the best rooms just for you," He said suddenly, breaking my thoughts, as he opened a large dark wooden door.

A marble fireplace rested at the left side with large painting of a forest above it. A bed with crimson covers and yellow pillows was at the end with two large windows on either side. Red drapes with golden patterns lined the windows. A writing desk made of the same wood of the door, possibly mahogany, was accompanied with a leather easy chair and a bookcase at the opposite end of the fireplace. Was every room this fancy?

"T-thank you for your kindness," I stuttered. I don't know why I was so intimidated. Maybe it was because he was a rather hostile demon lord?

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I must be a fine host of course," Ghirahim politely replied.

"Um… if it's fine with you, I would like a moment to settle in. It has been a busy day…" I mumbled, anxious to hear the response I feared.

"I understand. Dinner will be ready in an hour; it will be served in room two _corridors_ to the left." He gestured to a large frameless clock on the wall. "I'm sure it has been a tiring day for you but I would like it if you would tell me a bit more of yourself later. As you may have already realized your kind, human that is, is scarce here. An explanation would be in order, correct?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Alright then. I look forward to it." And with that he snapped his fingers and vanished.

I walked lazily to the bed, my legs aching as I do so along with my head. I slumped right on the sheets, which were softer than any cloud looked like.

I start to think about what just happened, how I got here.

"_Link, you… you'll come back, right? We'll see each other again?" Zelda asked her voice turning a bit hoarse with sadness._

"_Of course, Zelda. This is my home. I will always return," I say, my lip beginning to tremble. I pull her into a hug. After a moment I pull away and turn towards the deck._

"_Stay safe. For me, Link."_

_I nod, then dash towards the sky, spreading my arms as my feet lose the ground underneath me._

_ I whistled for my loftwing, which caught me quickly. I then headed towards the green pillar of light. Clutching the harp I brought as a keepsake, I let the emotions I was feeling run through me. Fear, anxiety, determination, and strangely, excitement. Excitement to see what lies beneath the clouds that have hidden a legend for so long. Who would have thought the legends were true… there really was a land beneath the clouds. It also spoke of monsters living in the rich land. All I can do now is pray to the goddess that the legends weren't true and face the new land._

_Once my loftwing reached the green source of light I gave his feathers a reassuring stroke. I grabbed my supplies and clutched the harp even tighter. Exhaling shakily, I slowly made my way off my loftwing, and jumped._


End file.
